


Gentle Touches and Quiet Love

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: He was distracted almost immediately, feeling the thick volleyball calluses that rolled under his finger pads. He wondered if Korai was thinking about Sachiro’s lack of those bumps, the new ones from pencils and scalpels that Korai would never match. Once their hands had been the same, as they stood together on the court. Once Sachiro could trace them and know his were copies, sliding together, just far enough apart to match like puzzle pieces.Korai has always been known for being loud, but Sachiro knows another side just as well.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Gentle Touches and Quiet Love

The outside world sped by, an endless blur of trees and buildings that managed to snag Sachiro’s gaze on occasion. Sometimes it was a particularly big tree, but more often than not it was staring at the strange number of vivid yellow cars driving with them. He turned his gaze steadily back to the driver, watching his boyfriend thrum his fingers over the leather wheel.

How the hell Korai managed to get Fukuro to agree to his car being used was something that Sachiro  _ didn’t _ want to know. It was probably blackmail and Sachiro needed that plausible deniability.

“You’re staring.” The words shook Sachiro back to himself just in time to have a hand land on his head. It shifted, patting its way down until it cupped his face.

In the driver’s seat, Korai still hadn’t looked away from the road. There was a quarter-second glance before he gently patted Sachiro’s cheek.

Korai was being sweet today. It was suspicious.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?” A moment later Korai was stroking his own face confusedly.

Sachiro hummed, pursing his lips with a shrug and turned until he was staring out of the front window. He held back a yawn and settled back comfortably to wonder what his boyfriend was up too.

Korai could be sweet, in fact he could be the single most romantic person Sachiro had ever met. Normally that was an accident though. Korai wasn’t the kind of person to wake up in the morning and run to the grocery store to buy things for dinner, then swing by a flower shop for a bouquet, and have everything perfectly made in the evening when Sachiro got home. That wasn’t how he worked.

Korai would take a morning run to grab coffee and decide to run one to Sachiro on a whim, he’d pass dog treats in the store and grab a few to bribe Kotaro with later. He’d grab a random keychain or souvenir and blow up Sachiro’s phone about how it made Korai think of him and “Do you know how much I miss you?!” Sachiro would wake up to sixty texts, none of them demanding a response, about Korai’s day out of town just to keep them connected and a simple, loving “Tell me something?” and Sachiro knew he could tell him anything and Korai would listen.

Korai was endlessly thinking of him, but he didn’t  _ plan _ things often. Which was fine with Sachiro, because their lives were busy enough that trying to plan things would probably end with more arguments over missed dinners or forgotten dates.

“Nope.” Sachiro finally said when Korai glanced at him a third time. Pretty eyes narrowed at him suspiciously but after a second Korai gave in, too distracted by the car drifting over lanes in front of him. “Where are we going anyways?”

Like he had when he first picked Sachiro up from work, Korai just gave a grunt and a series of excited wiggles of his hand. Code for “I’m going to literally explode if you keep asking and I’m keeping myself calm because I want this to be a surprise but I’M SO EXCITED SO DON’T ASK ME!!”

Sachiro watched him, taking in the ruffled white hair that neared orange in the steadily dying sun. Korai sat completely straight, not twitching at all despite his normal setting of bouncing, and his hands were steady. Every now and then they’d pat out a rhythm that Sachiro couldn’t hear and the wing spiker would glance over once.

Korai had something planned, more than just the dinner he’d told Sachiro he was taking them too. Something more important, but Sachiro couldn’t put his finger on what it could be. He knew Korai, inside and out but now something had escaped his notice.

Maybe Korai had killed Fukuro for the position of captain and needed to get out of town for a bit while they unearthed the body so he could have an alibi.

Sachiro’s laugh made Korai jump, glaring suspiciously at his boyfriend. Sachiro did his best to try and stop the laughter but it was honestly the funniest thing he’d ever thought. Or he was tired. Probably both.

His grin slipped into a yawn and he pressed the back of his palm against his lips to stuff it. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, mentally grumbling at the early start of his day. He wanted to stay awake for whatever Korai was clearly trying to do, but he honestly couldn’t say he wouldn’t fall asleep as soon as they arrived and sat down for dinner.

“Hey.” Korai’s voice was almost a whisper, so much louder because of the lack of volume, and his left hand reached over to gently hold Sachiro’s fingers. “Take a nap.”

“What? No, I’m fine, we’re almost there right?” Sachiro tried to speak through the yawn, curling his hand to hold Korai’s fingers in return.

He was distracted almost immediately, feeling the thick volleyball calluses that rolled under his finger pads. He wondered if Korai was thinking about Sachiro’s lack of those bumps, the new ones from pencils and scalpels that Korai would never match. Once their hands had been the same, as they stood together on the court. Once Sachiro could trace them and know his were copies, sliding together, just far enough apart to match like puzzle pieces.

“Sachi, if you fall asleep I’ll let you fall into the food.” Korai said cheerfully, squeezing his hand twice. “Take a nap or… I don’t know what I will do but you won’t like it!”

The false anger only got a roll of Sachiro’s eyes in response. He unfolded his hand from Korai’s, then a moment later tangled their fingers together.

They still fit together, just like they did. Molded around each other even ten years after the first time.

Sachiro brought Korai’s hand up and brushed his lips across his knuckles, as soft and gentle as feathers. Red danced across Korai’s cheeks like a blooming camellia and the hand tightened around Sachiro’s. The chair squeaked as Korai shifted, his normal energy seeming to finally start it’s return.

Sachiro ghosted his lips over the skin again, pressing a firmer kiss and counted down. He knew Korai best and in three, two, one-

“Nap, nap, take a nap.” Korai squawked out, hand flopping around when Sachiro finally released it. He couldn’t even glare at his boyfriend, shoulders hunching as he glowered out the window. “Don’t distract the driver, that’s illegal.”

“Do you even know laws, Korai? I was there when you took your driving test, remember?”

“ _ You’re  _ illegal.” Korai shouted, then blinked confusedly when Sachiro didn’t give him the response he wanted. The line of his shoulders dropped after a moment, the red of his blush settling as his lips curved down into a pout.

Korai hesitated, hand motionless in the air, then dropped it onto Sachiro’s thigh. He waited until Sachiro laid his hand over it, then Korai slipped their hands together with a gentle squeeze.

“C’mon? Let me keep it a surprise, you like surprises.” Korai’s voice was soft, the regular raspiness nearly completely gone and replaced by a deep rumble. His thumb slid over Sachiro’s in slow repetitive movements.

“I said I like surprise birthday gifts, not that I like my boyfriend kidnapping from work.” Sachiro pointed out, but he let his eyes slide shut. Korai laughed but quieted after a moment, dragging their hands together to the radio until he could turn up the music just enough to relax. Then their hands settled back on the center console, Korai’s thumb dragging over Sachiro’s skin again.

Korai was  _ definitely _ up to something; it wasn’t often he purposely used his full proof make-Sachiro-fall-asleep-by holding-hands-and-being-sweet-and-gentle plan. Maybe he really had murdered Fukuro. A half-yawn started to escape and so Sachiro decided to worry about it when they arrived, drifting off to the sound of Korai singing and the gentle touch of his hands.

  
  


He finally woke as the car slid into a stop and the hand started to pull away. He grumbled quietly, trying to pull it back only to find himself being yanked up. He was confused for a moment, trying to clear his mind from sleep, as he felt his hand jerk to the left and then the right.

His eyes snapped open to come face to face with his boyfriend. Korai blinked at him, wide eyes refusing to ever hold any shame, then leaned jerked forward to peck him on the lips once. Then he shook their entwined hands angrily.

“Do you  _ know _ how long I’ve been trying to wake you up? I have no hand! You’ve ended my entire career, make up for it. No wait, don't touch it, it’s sensitive” Korai snapped, cradling his hand close to his chest when Sachiro let go. He stretched the muscles, wiggling them carefully and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Then he stiffened and yelped as the blood finally started to return, and on its heels the obnoxious almost pain of pins and needles. Golden eyes narrowed on Sachiro accusingly, but Sachiro didn’t bother to point out that it was Korai’s fault for letting him have the hand in the first place. He yawned once, scrubbing at the sleep that still hung in his eyes.

“Sure, I’ll make up for it  _ after _ dinner, where are we?” As expected, Korai jumped at those words.

“Oh! We’re here- Dammit, I’m never holding hands with you again!” Korai shouted as he opened his car door with the hand still tingling violently.

Despite his yelling, he was faster than Sachiro expected to get to his door and open it for him. His boyfriend bounced twice on his heels, one hand flapping to get blood back while the other tugged petulantly at Sachiro’s seat belt.

“Come  _ on, _ ” Korai sighed dramatically, every single ounce of manic energy that had been carefully suppressed in the car was now dramatically showing itself. He jumped up as high as he could, then did it again twice.

Sachiro yawned again as he wondered if he held Korai down to earth long enough, when he let go would Korai just shoot out into the stars? If anyone could figure out how to do it, it would be Korai.

In the two seconds it took Sachiro to think that, Korai had already half climbed over him to unbuckle the seatbelt and let it slide off him. Korai paused while still over him, gold eyes locked on brown. Sachiro blinked rapidly, feeling the tears of the yawn escaping and prickingly at his skin.

“You didn’t give me a kiss when I picked you up.” Korai said, blinking once. “You owe me, like four more now because apparently you don’t love me as much as you did this morning. You broke your promise to kiss me every morning and evening we had together.”

“You literally _ just  _ kissed me- Get back here. Don’t ask for a kiss and run away.”

Sachiro was out of the car, door thudding closed behind him, and halfway down a pier in near complete darkness before he realized that Korai was playing him. He slid to a stop, mouth pressed firmly into a frown to try and look unimpressed as Korai spun to grin at him.

It didn’t matter what Sachiro was showing on his face, Korai  _ knew  _ him. Knew him like the back of his hand.

Still trying to keep some composure, Sachiro glanced around to see where exactly he’d been kidnapped too. It was night, the barest hint of the sun dropping below the skyline and it took Sachiro a moment to realize it was the ocean. Despite the confusion about  _ why _ they were on a beach, Sachiro was more than a little impressed that they made it before midnight. Despite the late hour, he could see people further to the right with lights set up on the sand and just barely there laughter. They were too far away for Sachiro to pick out anything beyond the strings of lights that led to the seaside vendors happy to sell into the night.

It was quiet where they stood though, the salty scent thick in the air and Sachiro felt a little embarrassed he hadn’t noticed it earlier. Yet, despite the perfect just on the side of too hot but cooling temperature, there was no one around their half of the beach. If Sachiro had to guess it was because no one wanted to run across sand for another beer when you could just sit in front of the bar. 

On the left there was a small light, but it was too far away for Sachiro to be worried they’d run into anyone. Essentially they were all alone on the beach. That was romantic, but again, suspicious.

Just  _ what _ had Korai planned? If this was another ‘catch a seagull adventure’ Sachiro would snitch to Fukuro, just this once.

Korai’s shout of his name came with the pounding of feet against wood and Sachiro turned back on instinct, arms opening for his boyfriend.

Sachiro smiled fondly at the energy exploding from his boyfriend as Korai rushed back to him. Hands fisted in his jacket and pulled him down. He went willingly, complete and utter putty to Korai’s demands.

Korai’s forehead gently bumped against his, like an affectionate cat, before warm lips were on his own. Sachiro sighed into the kiss, hands moving to loop his fingers through Korai’s belt and drag him closer.

Sachiro’s entire world became the soft, cherry chapstick flavor of Korai’s lips. It became the familiar, ever lingering, sharp scent of salonpas and the subtler scent of his shampoo. His fingers scraped against the rough denim of the belt loops but when he shifted his wrist he could slid his thumbs under Korai’s shirt and stroke over the warm skin.

Time was meaningless when he was kissing Korai, completely lost in the sensation of each one. If he could bottle up any moment in life, it would be one of the moments like this. Feeling the corners of Korai’s lips twitching up every few seconds as he tried to suppress a smile, kissing him, being kissed, laughing when Korai cursed because he couldn’t stop grinning.

Finally Korai pulled away, done with the struggle to get a kiss and smile at the same time. He grabbed Sachiro’s hand, turned and dragged him further down the pier.

“That’s one.”

“That was so many more than one, I’m sending you to college, no more volleyball until you can count.” Sachiro shot back, swinging their arms between them. Korai stepped to the side and pressed against him.

“You owe me three more.” He said, his voice so familiar and lovely that Sachiro had nothing left to stay strong.

“Anything you say.”

Sachiro squeezed his hand once, humming at the flurry of affection that welled in his chest as Korai squeezed back rapidly. Like he was shouting ‘I love you’ with each squeeze.

Sachiro didn’t know where they were going, but he knew if Korai hadn’t broken by now then he wasn’t going to anytime soon. So he followed his boyfriend’s lead, looking over the sand every now and then to see if there was any trash he could grab.

The air was cooling as they walked, the heat of the summer day cooling to a perfect temperature with the wind off the ocean. Every now and then the breeze would blow a little stronger and Korai’s hair would ruffle. It finally blasted the front fringe up, giving him a small mohawk and Sachiro swooped at the chance.

His fingers were feather light, landing on Korai’s face to tilt his head up. Korai’s head tilted slightly, blinking in adorable confusion but he didn’t protest when Sachiro leaned in closer.

“Your hair’s messed up.” Sachiro whispered against his lips, an almost kiss making Korai whine. Sachiro let go of Korai’s cheek to stroke down the mess when he felt the complaining tug on his jacket that said ‘either you come down here or I’m coming up there.’

Not one to want to risk a bloody nose for a kiss that Korai would definitely have no reservations jumping for, Sachiro obediently leaned back down. His laugh was swallowed by a kiss, briefly broken for Korai to say a few choice words about Sachiro’s teasing, then Korai was drowning him all over again.

“That’s two.” Sachiro teased when they finally pulled away. Korai’s head cocked, then his eyes widened.

“You’re the  _ worst.” _ Korai complained, swiping at his head as if he could literally wipe off his grin.

“Hey, I’m playing by your rules now.” Sachiro smiled sweetly, squeezing his hand once. He laughed as Korai huffed and started dragging him fully across the beach. “Where are we going anyways? I’m pretty sure the restaurants are on the other side and I haven’t eaten since lunch.

“Close your eyes, now.” Korai demanded, ignoring his questions. He stared at Sachiro, more stubborn than anyone else in the world, until Sachiro sighed and closed his eyes.

Korai pulled him across the beach, keeping himself stubbornly snuggled into Sachiro’s side. He refused to be baited any further, ignoring Sachiro’s kisses against his neck, or the second hand trying to get under his shirt, he didn’t even react when Sachiro nuzzled against his cheek. He was completely focused, on a mission that Sachiro had no idea about. He didn’t even speak when Sachiro asked a second and third time.

It finally became clear as Korai slowed to a stop just after Sachiro tripped over his own feet not to open his eyes. Korai instructed him to open his eyes, but Sachiro kept them closed for an extra second until he could almost feel the restless energy pour from his boyfriend.

He lifted his gaze, mouth falling open as he saw an entire picnic set up. On the beach.

Four small lanterns sat on each corner, lighting up the area without being blinding.

“Korai, you did  _ not?” _ Sachiro said, mentally smacking himself because Korai very clearly  _ did. _

“Hirugami Sachiro, welcome to your perfect date.” Korai grinned as he flopped onto the blanket, smacking the spot beside him.

Sachiro lowered himself beside him, simultaneously excited and almost shy.

It had been almost eleven years since their training camp truth or dare when Sachiro had admitted to what his ‘dream date’ had been. He’d never actually thought he’d  _ get _ it. Even when they had first started dating and Korai was going all out, the idea of a beach date just wasn’t feasible. Beaches were always busy, the train tickets were expensive especially for two high schoolers. Then they split apart location wise and special moments were just being in the same city again, much less taking a vacation specifically for something like a beach picnic.

Actually, if Sachiro was being completely honest, his dream dates had become the ones where they both had the next day off. When they could curl around each other on the couch, as Kotaro tried to snuggle them too, and watch terrible TV between long slow kisses. Maybe order dinner in or, if they weren’t too tired, spend a few hours playing with a new recipe and hanging out together in the kitchen randomly googling random questions.

Korai was digging through the picnic wicker basket, pulling out a few bento boxes and laying them down. Sachiro wasn’t sure what to say or how to express how affectionately bewildered he was. (Or how to admit he definitely did not memorize what Korai had said about a perfect date at fifteen because he was pretty certain it had probably been something on a volleyball court)

“Korai,” Sachiro started, already reaching for the food as his stomach rumbled. The bentos were packed full of meat and Sachiro headed straight for the takoyaki. “How the hell did you set this up?”

Korai flashed a grin over his shoulder, pulling out a container of plain strawberries before letting the picnic basket fall closed. He turned back fully to Sachiro, leaning in as if going for a kiss before thinking better of it and diving into the bowl of strawberries instead. Sachiro pointedly took another bite of the octopus balls, but it did nothing to help.

“I’m not going to eat them,” Sachiro snorted, watching his boyfriend shove a full one messily into his mouth. Instinctively Korai pulled the fruit closer, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and all Sachiro could do was wonder how anyone could  _ not _ love him.

“I had to do a  _ lot _ of begging to get this set up for you. I’ve earned these strawberries, also Fukuro-nii-san is no longer my favorite person. Romero-san is. Tell him that over dinner, I’m not talking to him anymore.” Korai’s eyebrows scrunched together as his nose wrinkled, remembering whatever it was that had gone down between the three of them.

Sachiro watched him wordlessly, before reaching out and stealing one of the prized fruits. Korai leapt after him on pure instinct, almost kicking the bentos into the sand but just managing to avoid it. He knocked Sachiro down, caging him with a scowl.

He didn’t seem to care how it looked and Sachiro knew he didn't, he just wanted the strawberry back. Sachiro just intended to tease him about his strawberry addiction, and thank him for setting this up, but this worked just as well.

Sachiro held the strawberry up, trying not to laugh too obviously when Korai locked onto the fruit immediately. His wide eyes and his near vibrating excitement just made him look like the world’s biggest puppy and Sachiro couldn’t tease him any longer.

He brought the strawberry up to Korai’s lips, watching golden eyes shine like the sun as Korai bit down. He just barely missed the stem, teeth scraping over Sachiro’s fingertips.

The pleased smirk was too much and Sachiro barely had the patience to wait for Korai to swallow before he was dragging Korai down further. He kissed him, almost desperate for the taste of strawberry and Korai.

“Third kiss.” He teased Korai, enjoying the rough growl before Korai kissed him hard and needy. The moment Sachiro’s hand stroked through Korai’s hair, he softened and let Sachiro do what he wanted.

Korai settled on his hips, perfectly content to let Sachiro kiss him senseless. There was a contentedness in kissing Korai, in feeling the warm body under his hands and feeling the gentle bump of Korai knocking their heads together when he got too excited. Even as close they were, pressed together like they couldn’t bear any space between them, each kiss ended with a breathy hum or laugh. 

Neither of them could help it. Sachiro loved how excited Korai was, how gorgeous he looked against the backdrop of the pinpricks of stars starting to shine like they knew what beauty was in front of them. Korai was affectionate, especially when he knew he had the time to waste, and Sachiro was ticklish. So Korai’s favorite moment was brushing his lips over Sachiro’s cheeks and kissing down to his neck until Sachiro was laughing and gently pawing at him to stop.

“I love you,” Sachiro laughed out once, trying to grab a strawberry to stop the teasing and tickling. “But you’re a brat.”

“Yes, but you  _ love _ me.” Korai shot back, letting out his own amused snort when he saw what Sachiro had brought to save himself. He took the offered fruit, sitting up again and tugging Sachiro up into a sitting position.

He settled more comfortably on Sachiro’s lap and grabbed one of the bento’s. He plucked out Sachiro’s favorite from the batch, karaage, and fed it to him before grabbing something for himself.

“What are you planning Korai?” Sachiro asked, arms wrapepd around Korai’s waist as he wasted for the next bite. Korai gave him a secretive smile that he’d learned from his mother and pressed another piece against Sachiro’s lips.

Sachiro gave in, willing to take the surprise. Whatever it was, he knew that if Korai was behind it, he would love it with all his heart.

Their conversation on Dracula fighting Godzilla was broken by Korai’s phone ringing violently in his pocket. They both jumped, latching onto each other until they realized what it was. 

Sachiro breathed out a sigh of relief and then found his arms empty as Korai bolted, phone already at his ear. The wing spiker danced from foot to foot, listening to whatever the other person was saying.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t good, judging from the six glanced back at Sachiro and the wide eyes that spoke of half panic and half fury. Sachiro waved his hand leisurely at the seventh glance and Korai blew a kiss to him before stepping further away.

“You did  _ what?!” _ The shout came the moment Korai was far enough away to not destroy Sachiro’s ears.

Sachiro resigned himself to waiting patiently, well aware Korai would tell him literally everything that was said. He turned to the bowl of strawberries, glancing at his lover’s back, and stole three. He was finishing up the last one as he heard a quiet yip and turned to see a blurry shape running at them.

He shot to his feet, then froze as he realized it was a puppy. 

The moment it realized there was a human it went wild, bouncing wildly and bounding directly to Sachiro. He dropped to his knees, waiting until the puppy slammed into him before scooping it up.

He looked the puppy over, dusting off the sand. She looked healthy, just a little dusty from the sand and there wasn’t any sign of starvation so she probably wasn’t a stray. She didn’t have any fear of him either, mouthing gently at his hands like it was a chew toy and unconcerned that Korai was squawking behind him.

“I am not trusting you people with- Wait hang on I found her.” The sand crunched loudly as Korai dashed back over, falling down beside Sachiro with a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, hang on, lemme hold her.”

Sachiro passed over the puppy out of sheer confusion, trying to figure out how Korai knew it was a girl. Why would Korai be so happy that there was a puppy rather than concerned-

Korai got him a dog.

Of  _ course _ , that explained the planning and the secrets.

Sachiro’s heart flooded with affection and he had to suppress the urge to cry, especially when he saw Korai kissing the top of the puppies head. Korai was the absolute sweetest, kindest, gentlest-

Sachiro blinked as Korai handed the puppy back and stood to holler at the parking lot a few hundred feet away.

“Where’s the ring?!” He yelled, listening to someone yell back. “Ushijima, no-”

Sachiro pulled the dog to his chest as Korai leapt over the blanket, taking off into the darkness. Sachiro mentally rewrote his list to add in loud, weird, funny-looking when running on sand.

The puppy squirmed, pressing her soft yellow head against his hand as her tail wagged happily. Sachiro scratched her ears, watching Korai stop and yell at someone in the darkness. He probably should have been worried, but in all honesty weird things just happened with his boyfriend and if he hadn’t realized that after sixteen years of knowing each other then he never would.

“Sachiro! Marry me?” Korai shouted, bolting again and diving into the sand after something. Sachiro had no response to that, holding the dog to his chest again and jogging after Korai.

“Korai? Are you okay?” He asked as he got closer and saw his boyfriend was holding a black velvety box. The wings spiker twisted, holding up the box proudly and flicked it open. Nestled in it was a gold ring, shining slightly from the lights of the picnic spot.

“Sachiro, marry me.” He said, still laying on his back in the sand while his boyfriend held a struggling puppy in his arms. Sachiro never loved him more.

“Stand up,” Sachiro snorted, taking his wrist and pulling him up to his feet. He was already crying but he wasn’t going to let his boy- fiancé stay on the ground.

The moment Korai was on his feet, Sachiro pulled him into a hug, doing his best not to squish the puppy. She gave up on struggling and was instead trying to lick at their faces but Sachiro didn’t care.

“Of course I’m going to marry you…. But I have to ask, are Kageyama and Ushijima hiding in the parking lot?”

“Uh… yeah…” Korai’s cheeks bloomed that beautiful camellia pink and Sachiro wasn’t sure what was cute; the blush or that Korai had brought his two friends to help with the proposal. “It’s not creepy! They just delivered the stuff and then went to pick up the puppy. They were supposed to attach the ring to the collar and then call me to come get her so I could propose… But Kageyama scares puppies apparently so when he picked her up she wiggled and he bent over so he wouldn’t drop her and she bolted.”

“Korai.” Sachiro interrupted the rant gently, waiting until his fiancé’s eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly once, twice, three times. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, Sachi.” Korai’s smile was blinding, like Sachiro had somehow managed to stare directly into a star. “I’ll tell them they can go back to the hotel and we’ll finish our date?”

When Sachiro nodded, Korai hopped up for another kiss but Sachiro leaned back. At Korai’s shocked and pouting face, Sachiro just smiled.

“That was four, that’s all the kisses I owe you for a day.” He teased, watching with delight as Korai scrunched up his body in complaint, grumpy at being beaten at his own game. Then he brightened, straightening his back and bouncing once.

“That was all you owed me as your  _ boyfriend, _ the rules are different for fiancés.” Korai said proudly, waving at the two hidden volleyball players to run off.

“And how different are they?” Sachiro asked, turning to carry the puppy back towards the blanket. Korai bounced beside him, skipping over the sand like it was nothing.

“Well! For one, instead of two kisses a day minimum… It’s… two hundred.” Korai ignored Sachiro’s noise of disbelief, waiting for him to sit so he could snuggle up to him and trade the puppy for the ring. Sachiro slid it on, not surprised in the least that it fit perfectly.

“And husbands?”

“Oh I don’t know....” Korai said, as he kissed Sachiro softly and twined his fingers with Sachiro’s. The press of metal was a brand new and wholly welcomed comfort. “How about… All of them?”

Sachiro nodded, stealing another strawberry and listening to his fiancé’s fake complaint. He could do that, he could do that for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this came out well!! It's my first time writing them but it was a lot of fun!


End file.
